


Gallery Opening

by AmberFC



Category: Drawfee RPF
Genre: Drawfee - Freeform, Drawfee Gallery, F/F, Youtube Mobile Live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberFC/pseuds/AmberFC
Summary: First person fictional story about dating Julia Lepetit set on the day of the Drawfee Gallery Opening.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as an exercise to get myself to write more. I figured if I let myself write about something I enjoyed then it would help open me up creatively to write better things in the future about less fanfic-y topics. It's not great but it did help me open up and write more about other stuff so I'm satisfied. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Also I originally wrote this with a name for the love interest and third person narration but I couldn't settle on a name that felt right so I substituted I instead. Feel free to replace it in your mind with a name if you'd prefer ^-^.

**** Disclaimer I do not know Julia Lepetit personally nor do I know her sexual orientation. This story is written from the perspective of a female but like I said this is obviously not cannon, DO NOT take my word. I’ve never heard her talk about having a partner, male, female, or otherwise. Except, of course, her Yeti boyfriend. For all I know she’s ace. Although she does draw a lot of handsome man faces so maybe she’s straight, who knows. In all likelihood she is probably just a normal person who doesn’t overshare online and likes to keep her private life well… private. Anyways this short story is set on the day of the Drawfee Gallery opening on Youtube mobile live. Also they share a house/apartment in Long Island instead of Julia living with her family.** Update: There is now evidence to suggest that Julia has or is going to read this and that makes me want to die.

My phone buzzed and I saw a notification roll down, alerting me to the fact that a Drawfee Mobile Live had started. I was so excited and loved seeing my beautiful girlfriend showcasing her talent as an illustrator in Drawfee videos. Since meeting Julia, I had been in awe of her incredible artistic skills and couldn’t believe how lucky I was to call such an amazing girl mine. Today was especially exciting as we had a date planned for that night. Plus, Julia had refused to reveal the topic of the live stream, only giving the hint that it was going to be fancy.

She had left that morning in an elegant, sleeveless black dress, kissing me on the cheek as she went off to catch the train into the city. I tapped on the bar quickly, opening the Youtube app and loading the video. I was greeted by the sight of Julia’s coworker, Nathan, dressed in a white tux, holding what appeared to be a glass of champagne. Confused, I listened as he revealed that today was the grand opening of the Drawfee Gallery. As he walked into the Drawfice and the camera panned around I caught a glimpse of Julia, standing in the back of the crowded room quietly. I giggled as I watched people yell “Shame!” at Willie but felt a light blush rise in my cheeks when Julia came into the shot, pretending to be an upper-class art critic.

I couldn’t help but admire the talent displayed in the paintings of Porfo the Devourer. As Julia’s girlfriend I followed Drawfee lore pretty closely and knew all of their most famous recurring characters. These included Spheal, a masterpiece that could only have been wrought by someone with a great sense of humor (my girlfriend of course), and the members of Ladies Book Club, Ryjinah, Legzi, and especially Rah’oxah. As the stream wrapped up, I got more and more excited for our date later that evening and texted Julia.

“Hey babe! Saw you on the stream today” To which Julia responded dryly,

“Great.” and added

“What did you think”

“You looked cute ^-^. I like it when you wear dresses. They look nice on you and I really think you should wear them more often”

Julia responded quickly, “Absolutely not.”  making me chuckle to myself. I wouldn’t expect anything less from my strong and practical partner.

“Anyways, just wanted to say hi. Can’t wait to see you later. <3”

Turning my phone off, I set it down and began to get ready. I had planned a dinner at a fancy restaurant for their 18-month anniversary. I slipped on a dress, did m   y hair, added a touch of makeup, and left to pick Julia up from work.

I was a bit surprised when I saw Julia. Something about her seemed a little different. I quickly realized that she was tipsy and since Julia didn’t usually drink she must have gotten a bit drunk from the glass of prosecco during the party. Relatively unconcerned, albeit mildly surprised, I led Julia outside and on their way to the restaurant.

Arriving at the restaurant, we were seated quickly and talked about our respective days while sharing a small/medium sized bottle of wine. We each got our own entrees but shared a piece of pie for dessert. By the end of the meal we were both feeling the wine we had consumed and decided to go home rather than stay out. At this point Julia was far more intoxicated than she usually got but I appreciated how it let her open up and relax more.

Opening the door to our house/apartment we were greeted by Scout, Julia’s goofy but loving dog. Relishing the privacy and feeling a bit mischievous, Julia made the first move, kissing me deeply and passionately. Again I was taken aback by Julia’s boldness. Typically, Julia was more reserved especially if we were in public and would limit our PDA to hugging, hand holding, and light pecks. Even at home she was rarely the first to engage, but the wine had served to make her daring and she knew what she wanted.

We locked onto each other again, my fingers grazing the soft texture of Julia’s side shave as we fooled around. Julia pulled away slightly, exhaling as I ran my hands over the tattoo on her forearm. I shivered, once again surprised, but this time by the slight but sensual growl in Julia’s voice. “Let’s go into the bedroom” She whispered in my ear as she moved toward the hallway.

Inside the bedroom we continued to touch each other, even as we undressed, first removing shoes, then dresses, and finally underwear.  As we lay on the bed, I noticed Julia’s bow leaning against the wall and smiled to her myself. “How could it be possible that I was dating such incredible person?”

 

 

**** I didn’t really want to write the entire night part out so I know it is kind of weird and abrupt. There are plenty of trashy fanfics online you can read if you want. Maybe I’ll write more chapters in the future about relationship fantasies. In real life Julia Lepetit is an extremely talented artist whom I admire greatly. I hope that one day I have a fraction of the talent she has. She does have a tattoo, as well as a side shave and a bow, and I genuinely find her voice quite sexy but y’know whatever…**


End file.
